


Home

by Scarlet_Cross



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, Selena has a lot of cat like tendencies and this is me exploring another one, Very very light selena/bruce, mostly a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Cross/pseuds/Scarlet_Cross
Summary: Selena kept a few safe houses. Little rest stops across Gotham with a place to lay her head, get a change of clothes and maybe some canned goods to make a meal.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 17





	Home

Selena kept a few safe houses. Little rest stops across Gotham with a place to lay her head, get a change of clothes and maybe some canned goods to make a meal. Selena was resourceful, she knew how to put together a lean-to on the roof of an office building and how to dig a burrow among the bushes in the park. Breaking and entering abandoned apartments or homes when Mr. and Mrs. Rightful Owner decided to take a long weekend was easy game. She liked to keep a lot of options- move around a lot and catch a different view of the skyline during sunset every few days.

One of her favorite skyline views was from Bruce’s room. High up in his penthouse suite she could see a panorama view of Gotham backlit with glorious tones of yellows, oranges, and reds. On warm summer nights Selena curled up close to Bruce feeling the damp drag of their sweaty skin meeting. She could lay there for hours listening for his heartbeat and feeling the rise and fall of his chest lull her to sleep. The nights they had sex were electric. Firm hands holding her in just the right way and a soft mouth showering her with kisses. Of course she did have her own room at Wayne Tower, complete with a canopy bed and oak wood dressers with little bottles of perfume on top. On nights when Selena went to bed alone in her room she would dab on a bit of perfume; falling back onto silk sheets and falling asleep wrapped in a dream.

  
Staying with Bruce always felt a bit like a dream, which is why she kept her stays with him brief. Best to wake yourself from a dream then be rudely awoken from it. Her spot a Nygima’s was much less of a dream. It could be a bit of a nightmare actually. He rented out a small apartment on the edge of the Narrows. She always reached for the latch or window with caution, this close to the Narrows more than just her hands were itching to get inside. Selena recognized Nygma as a smart man, no move was ever made without careful calculation. Which is why she looked for his traps before she set them off. Getting into Nygma's apartment was a bit of a puzzle, though she supposed he planned it that way. Once she did finally get in, dropping her boots down silently into his kitchen, she headed off the spare room. Nygma kept a cot in a small storage room, next to his washer and dryer. It wasn’t too glamorous, but it was a warm bed and a roof. And Selena didn’t really mind the boxes, Nygma stored most of his old gadgets and trinkets in them. Occasionally she took the liberty of rifling through a few of them. She snatched a few items that wouldn’t be missed and hid spare clothes among the stacks for a rainy day. In the mornings would emerge back into the kitchen to find Nygma sitting at his kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. He would nod his good morning and offer her some coffee. Usually she’d only stay for a cup, just long enough to chat with him about any of his upcoming plans so she could steer clear of them.

  
Getting into Penguin’s place was much more direct. He kept a fortress of guards, security cameras, and razor wire. Nothing she couldn’t sneak past if she wanted to, but also not necessary. No, Selena found the best way to catch Oswald was directly. Sometimes she’d hop in his town car while he was out and about or simply knock on the front door and tell him she needed a place to crash for a few days. There was usually griping and moaning about not running an orphanage from the older man, but ultimately Oswald would have one of his goons show Selena to a spare bedroom or sitting room. Even if the room didn’t include a proper bed, Selena always found rest easy in Penguin’s home. Some mornings she would wake to her being covered in wet, messy kisses from Oswald’s dog. It wasn’t nearly as nice as waking up to a cat on your chest, but Selena gave the dog scratches behind the ears regardless.

  
Yes, Selena had a lot of options when it came to places to stay in Gotham, but she always returned to these three. They weren’t much, but put all together they resembled something like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to finally watch the final season of Gotham high af and this is what came from that little event. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
